Joined Together
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou and Aoyuck team up to capture Kisshu. Story better than summary, please read.


**Joined Together**

_**Earlier that day: **__"Kisshu is the only thing standing between you and Ichigo," Ryou told Aoyuck. "I think if we work together to get rid of him, we'll all be better off."_

"_Are you going to steal Ichigo after I help you?" Aoyuck asked._

"_No, I just want Kisshu dead," Ryou said. He was lying, but Aoyuck didn't notice._

"_Fine, let's work together," Aoyuck said. "Do you know where to find him?"_

"_The only places on Earth I've seen him are Ichigo's tree and Inohara Park," Ryou said. "Let's try the park first; we'll only go to Ichigo's house as a last resort."_

"_Then let's get going," Aoyuck said. Ryou nodded, and they got in Ryou's car and drove to Inohara Park._

_**Present time: **_Kisshu was sitting in the sakura tree, daydreaming about Ichigo. _The only things we have to do to form a truce are kill the treehugger and Blondie, _he thought. _Then Ichigo and I can be a couple without sneaking around! _Lost in thought, he didn't notice the two boys sneaking up behind him until it was too late. Before he was aware of them, Ryou and Aoyuck had thrown a teleport-proof net over Kisshu, and dragged him to the ground.

"What the-" Kisshu was cut off by Ryou pressing a cloth over his face. Right before he lost consciousness, he called telepathically, _Ichigo! Help! _Then everything went black.

_**With Ichigo: **_Ichigo was at her house with Moe and Miwa when Kisshu's call reached her. She stopped mid-sentence, and Moe asked, "What happened?"

"Not sure, hang on," Ichigo said. She concentrated on the bond she had with Kisshu, and felt his presence in Café Mew Mew.

"This is bad," she told Moe and Miwa. "I need you both to come to the Café, today's the day Blondie goes DOWN."

"Let's go," Miwa said. The three girls ran downstairs and out the door, headed for Café Mew Mew.

_**With Kisshu: **_Kisshu woke up feeling disoriented. He also realized he was in a lot of pain, and couldn't move. _It feels like someone's been stabbing me, _he thought. Trying to remember what had happened, he remembered he had been sitting in the tree in Inohara Park when Ryou and Aoyuck had captured him. He also remembered calling Ichigo, and as he felt someone stab him in the leg, he thought, _I hope she gets here soon…._

Ryou and Aoyuck didn't realize Kisshu was awake, and they were startled when Kisshu's eyes opened. Then they both smirked, and Aoyuck said, "How does it feel, knowing you're going to die without fighting back?"

"You two are cowards; you can't even fight me," Kisshu said. "If you two were real men, you'd fight me rather than tying me up and stabbing me. If this is about Ichigo, she'll never fall for either of the guys who killed her boyfriend."

"You're just using her, and she'll figure it out sooner or later, and dump you," Ryou said.

"I'm NOT just using her, you stupid blonde bastard," Kisshu snarled. "You'll never get away with this."

"But we already have," Aoyuck said.

That was when the door to the room they were in was kicked down.

_**With Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa: **_The girls reached Café Mew Mew, and went in. It was Ichigo's day off, so the others were startled to see her. "Ichigo, did something happen?" Zakuro asked.

"Ryou's going DOWN today," Ichigo snarled, and she, Moe, and Miwa headed for the basement looking more wolf-like than Zakuro. There were no other customers, so the other Mews sat down at a table to discuss Ichigo's behavior.

They heard a loud crash in the basement, but Lettuce said, "Let them be; Moe and Miwa are unstoppable in that mood."

"Okay…" the others said.

_**Downstairs: **_Ichigo transformed and kicked the door down, causing Ryou and Aoyuck to look up sharply. "Which one do you want?" Ichigo asked Moe and Miwa.

"We'll take the stupid treehugger," Moe said.

"PG-13 this time, please," Ichigo said.

"What are you going to do? Kill us?" Ryou snickered.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Ichigo said. She ran at Ryou, backflipped over his head, and slashed through the ropes tying Kisshu to the table. "I'll handle Blondie, you stay put," Ichigo said.

"Thanks…." Kisshu said weakly.

Ichigo smiled, then turned and launched herself at Ryou. She clawed five lines across his face, then kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell over, and she leaped on him and started beating him to a pulp.

From across the room, Ichigo heard, "I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN, JUST LET ME LIVE!"

"_**HELL**_ NO!" Moe shouted. "This was the last straw, you tree-screwing bastard. ANYONE who hurts Ichigo and/or Kisshu goes down in flames!"

Ichigo smirked and turned her attention back to Ryou, who looked panicked as he asked, "Ichigo, why would you kill me?"

"Because you're ten million times more evil than Deep Blue," Ichigo said, punching his shoulder so hard the bone shattered. He cried out as Ichigo continued, "I've hated you all along, and I don't see how killing Kisshu is going to make me like you. You DESERVE this, Blondie." With that, she clawed his throat open, then left him to bleed to death after breaking his legs. "Moe, Miwa, how's it going?" Ichigo asked.

"We just finished, you?" Miwa asked.

"Same," Ichigo said, going over to check on Kisshu. He was unconscious now, and his breathing was getting labored. "This is bad," she said. "I'd better call Pai." Telepathically, she yelled, _PAI!_

_WHAT!? _Pai yelled.

_Ryou and Aoyuck got Kisshu, and he's in really bad shape, _Ichigo said. _We're in the basement of Café Mew Mew; we need you here now!_

_I'm on my way, _Pai said. Two minutes later, he teleported in, and ran over to Kisshu as Ichigo moved back. He put a hand on Kisshu's chest, and looked scared. "He's lost too much blood," Pai said. "I can heal the cuts, but I'm not sure I can heal him."

"What do we do?" Miwa asked.

"Only one thing left, am I right Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"You can't!" Pai said.

"I can't live without Kisshu, Pai," Ichigo said.

"And what is he going to do without you?" Pai asked. "You're bonded, remember?"

"You know I'll die either way; it's better this way," Ichigo said. She put a hand on Kisshu's chest, noticing he had nearly stopped breathing, and began to glow. Pai started to reach out, but Miwa stopped him. He looked at her, puzzled, and she shook her head sadly, as the glow around Ichigo flashed.

When the flash faded, Ichigo lay collapsed on the ground, and Kisshu was stirring. Pai went over to him as Miwa buried her face in Moe's shoulder. Kisshu opened his eyes, and looked startled. "Pai?" he asked.

"Yep," Pai said gloomily.

Kisshu sat up, noticed Miwa crying, and looked horrified. "Ichigo used that technique on me?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Pai said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Kisshu asked.

"I tried, but she didn't listen, and then Miwa stopped me from distracting her," Pai said. "I think those two know something we don't."

Kisshu looked at Moe, who had tears running down her face, and asked, "What is it?"

"We're bonded to Ichigo as well," Moe said sadly. "And we can feel her emotions through the bond. Stopping her would have made her more miserable- and she would have died either way. She might be right; giving up her life for yours instead of just committing suicide might be better."

"Isn't there some way to bring her back?" Kisshu asked desperately.

Before the others could respond, they heard footsteps, and Keiichiro came in. He looked horrified, and said, "I understand why Ryou and Aoyama are dead, but what happened to Ichigo!?"

"She gave up her life to save Kisshu's," Pai said sadly, as Kisshu buried his face in his hands.

"I think we have enough Mew Aqua to both save your planet and bring Ichigo back to life," Keiichiro said. "Should I check?"

"Yes, before Kisshu does something stupid," Pai said.

Keiichiro went to a safe and typed a code in, then opened it. He took a large bag of Mew Aqua out, then looked in, and pulled out a piece. He handed it to Pai, who said, "Kisshu, you can use this."

Kisshu looked up, tears running down his face still, and took the Mew Aqua. Then he knelt next to Ichigo, and pushed it into her body, right over her heart. Ichigo began to glow rainbow colors, and then the glow flashed.

When the flash faded, Kisshu noticed Ichigo was breathing again, but still unconscious. He looked at Pai, who put a hand on Ichigo's chest and said, "She'll be fine when she wakes up. I'd suggest putting her to bed, either in your room or at her house."

"Kisshu's room would be better; Ichigo's dad is an overprotective nutcase," Moe said.

Kisshu gently picked Ichigo up, and teleported to his room, then tucked her into his bed, and sat down next to her.

Eventually he got tired, and climbed in with her, feeling her snuggle against him.

The next morning he woke up to find Ichigo playing with his hair. "Morning Kisshu," she said.

Ichigo was startled when Kisshu sat bolt upright and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug as he started crying again. Ichigo hugged him back, tightening her grip as she felt his shoulders shaking. "I'm fine," she said softly. "You don't have to worry anymore. Are you feeling better?"

"Mmhm…." Kisshu mumbled into her shirt. "You're really okay?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Please don't do that again," Kisshu said.

"Considering our enemies are gone for good, I don't think I'll have to," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked at her, and she smiled, then kissed him.

**YAHOO! This is my 100****th**** story to date! Review it please! And it was requested by MewMewWings.**


End file.
